This invention provides a safety hook or becket which is utilized with a hoisting mechanism to attach to and detach from loads. A typical hoist includes a boom having a pulley at the outer end with a cable extending over the pulley. At the lower end of the cable a hook or becket is provided to enable the cable to be attached to and detached from devices to be lifted. The element used to attach and detach from loads is usually referred to as a hoisting hook, safety hook, or becket. The word "hook" usually suggests a device having an eye for attaching a cable, a chain or the like and having a downwardly extending slot into which another cable, chain or the like may be received. The present invention is directed towards an apparatus which accomplishes the same purpose of the normally utilized hook but in an arrangement providing substantially increased safety. Therefore, the device performs the function of a hook but does not have the appearance of a hook and may better be described as a safety becket.
Others have provided safety hooks and becket devices for securing a cable or the like and as examples of known types of devices reference may be had to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,582,062, 2,027,376, 2,091,477, 2,622,846, 3,167,346, 3,428,355.
While the safety hooks and beckets such as illustrated in these prior issued patents perform satisfactorily, the present invention is directed towards an improved type of becket having increased safety, utility and economy of construction.